


The way they look at each other

by RainbowLSparrow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Damned Exams, Lukadrien June, Lukadrien June 2020, M/M, soft looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Story written for the fourth day of Lukadrien June.Day 4. Soft Looks"They had an extremely sweet way of looking at each other."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Kudos: 19





	The way they look at each other

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The way they look at each other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665029) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow). 



> Little Flashfic, because I'm already a week late ...  
> Damned exams!

They had an extremely sweet way of looking at each other.

Both for long, intense and meaningful looks, and for fleeting and stealthy ones.

It happened sometimes, while they were playing together, to see them give each other quick glances, and then immediately look away, a moment before the other could notice.

They didn't just do it when they played.

It was something they did often and in the most disparate circumstances.

Knowing where the other was at all times was something that reassured both of them.

A habit born, like their love, under the period of terror brought about by the appearance of Papillon.

They couldn't afford to get separated. They wouldn't allow it.

Thus, gently, glances were cast.

They were there! Both of them! Everything was fine! There was nothing to worry about!


End file.
